The Freak of Danville High
by MentalistSweete
Summary: AU centers around Heinz and Perry in high school. Angsty at times. Possible slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disc: Ownership is povenmire and marsh, not me.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz hasn't had the best life. As a child in a small village known as Drusselstein, Germany, their family had consisted of his father and mother. Heinz had been labeled as a schnitzel for not jumping off the high dive when he was five and didn't know how to swim. When he was seven, he attempted the high dive into mysterious bags of chemicals. It had merely caused him to accentuate the odor of pork and twist his ankle.

Saddened by the events, Heinz had bought a ticket for someplace exciting and accepting like Canada or Australia. Instead, after working on the ship since it was discovered the ticket had been illegally obtained Heinz found his way to America. He had done many odd jobs when one of his customers had been five-year-old Roger. Their mother, strongly agitated father and a dog he had won in a poker game, Only Son, had followed him. His father had started to yell at him; gotten confronted, but their mother had informed Heinz's boss the man is Heinz's father.

They had gained a house in the dangerous side of town, tossing Heinz now twelve into the basement. Not many of their things had survived the foreclosure, so the Doofenshmirtzes had been basically left with whatever they could carry. Over the summer, Heinz continued to work during the day and be beaten and berated at night. His boss had questioned him and Heinz had exploded. His job had been terminated and Heinz had been crying throughout the punishment.

The Doofenshmirtzes had learned about truancy, so they signed Heinz up for seventh grade and Roger up for preschool. Roger had made friends within the first few hours. Heinz had easily been labeled as a freak, considering his appearance, clothing "choice" and his love for mechanical science. He had spent many lunches in the library and many gym classes in the nurse's office. Two years later, Heinz had been a sixteen-year-old freshman and Roger had been a seven-year-old second-grader.

Roger had joined an amateur kickball team, so Heinz started taking self defense classes at a local community class. He had told his instructor how the kids at school constantly beat on him because of his eccentricities. While this had been true, a lot of the mutilation had also come from his father. After a few months, Heinz had been able to fight back against the schoolkids landing him in detention. He uses his after school time for reading and working on his machines.

By the next year, Heinz is still a freak. He had come out over the summer, bringing all kinds of hate toward him. He is a seventeen-year-old sophomore acing math and science, recently out of the closet and easily known around the school. He ignores most hate, focusing on work or his own projects. Most teachers believe, or want to believe, these devices are for some sort of science project. Rumors have been spread that he is creating these things for weapons against his enemies, or self-mutilation. He has plenty of enemies, including his family.

He wears a black long-sleeved turtleneck everyday, with either black pants or blue jeans. Dark circles are constantly under his eyes, as he barely gets any sleep. He is taking medicine for his migraines, though he keeps it a secret from his parents. He gets into fights at least once a week and is getting really strong between them and lugging around equipment for his inventions. Over the summer, he had been aware that the city has new residents by the names of Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. They had created a modified slingshot of sorts and a projectile had missed its intended target, instead crashing into the Doofenshmirtz mailbox.

Heinz managed to fix it, but was punished for using mechanics. The family still kept it however. All he knows about the newcomers is Phineas and Ferb are apparently young and have a big family. Heinz is sitting in the back of homeroom, barely listening to the morning announcements. He is working on some contraption, scribbling up some blueprints. The door opens and closes and the announcements end. His teacher has an extra one.

"Class, we have a new student with us. This is Perry Flynn-Fletcher."

Heinz glances up. A short-for-his-age boy with teal hair stands awkwardly up front. He attempts a side grin and a soft chuckle. His shirt matches his hair and he also wears khakis. One of his eyes is covered by a brown fedora, though the teacher quickly pulls it off. The awkward expression is suddenly replaced by one of fear and slight anger. This is subsided as the woman gives it back.

"We don't wear hats in class." She scans the room and points to only available seat. "Go sit by Heinz."

Perry nods and takes the seat. Harsh whispers about Heinz being a freak, gay and other rude comments surround the air. The teacher does nothing about this and, despite Heinz's angry demeanor, it seems as if he is content on ignoring it. Perry scowls inwardly at this, and then attempts a friendly smile to Heinz.

"Nice to meet you."

He snorts, not meeting the new boy's eyes. He instead continues to work on his machine. Perry frowns but takes out his agenda. For the next thirty minutes, most of the students are working on their book reports. Heinz is already finished and has it turned in, though it isn't due for another eight days. Perry has just gotten his packet, so instead he studies his schedule and the school map. Without warning, Heinz stops what he is doing and takes Perry's things. The teal-haired boy opens his mouth in protest but stops to watch in awe.

With great speed, Heinz reads through Perry's schedule and marks the classes on the map. After homeroom is first and second period, then either third period or lunch. Vice versa, then fourth period and either fifth or free period. Perry's schedule has him at English II, Geometry, Lunch, History, Chemistry and Free. Heinz's schedule goes Trig Honors, Psychology Honors, Lunch, English, Chemistry and Free.

"Wow, thanks." Perry smiles.

"Uh-huh." Heinz waves his hand dismissively.

"Do we have any classes together?"

Heinz can tell Perry's voice is anxious and he is trying to decipher whether that is a good thing or not. It usually isn't. The bell rings and Heinz gathers his things in a rush.

"127A." Heinz mumbles before leaving.

Reviews are much appreciated.  



	2. Chapter 2

D: Hey, ya'll. I still don't own 'em, but here we go. And a thank you to TheGreatGodzilla for his/her review.

Perry's eyes rush over the map and his schedule. 127A is marked as his fourth period, so chemistry. He looks up with a smile, but it falters as he notices Heinz is gone. He then heads down two hallways to the Languages corridor. First are Spanish, French, Latin and German. Perry smiles at the German classroom, deciding that is most likely what accent Heinz has. He passes through these, finally finding his English II class. He slides into an empty seat and a raven-haired girl decides to sit next to him. She is wearing purple glasses and smiles to him.

"New kid, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?"

She doesn't answer but laughs a little. "Do you have a name?"

"Perry. What about you?"

She smirks. "Charlene."

The bell rings and all attention is turned straight ahead. Meanwhile, Heinz is in his math class. While this is an honors class, there is a bully jock who doesn't know much. His dad is the teacher and gets away with almost everything. He is seated directly behind Heinz, constantly smacking the back of his head and kicking his legs. Being older and taller doesn't help matters much. He isn't as strong despite the self-defense. The self-defense is only good one-on-one, maybe one-on-two - but only if the odds are even. The odds are hardly ever fair.

The teacher and his bully son are half-Russian, with evident accent. No one minds the enunciation. The teacher can easily fail them and his son can easily pound them. When the jock, Jackson, answers a problem wrong and the teacher doesn't correct him, Heinz does. The teacher conveniently steps out then and all students put their heads to their desks, averting their eyes. Heinz slumps over in his seat, awaiting the inevitable beating.

When the teacher returns, all eyes are up front. Excpet Heinz. He is violently shaking, holding in anger, fear and tears. He thinks about how worthless he is. The teachers don't care, the students don't care, even his own family doesn't care. He has a black eye forming. His nose and mouth are bleeding. Many bruises are hidden by his long, dark clothing. A horrible bruise is seen on his cheekbone. When he doesn't meet the teacher's gaze, the man foces Heinz to sit on a stool, facing the class.

Heinz is humiliated and praises the bell when it finally rings. The rest of class is to leave first. Then the teacher gathers Heinz's things while Jackson delivers a painful blow across Heinz's face. He crumples in a ball and his belongings are thrown at him as the lights go off. There is a Physics class coming in next, so excruciating as it is, the German-American boy gathers himself to his feet and limps downstairs, to his psychology class. The teacher takes one look at him and shakes his head.

Heinz is five minutes late but doesn't think much of it. Today is a physical activity practice. There is a hunt to find different colored eggs, each with either a prize or a punishment waiting inside. The first one Heinz comes to is lime green. He breaks the egg, revealing five push-ups. The boy already feels battered but drops to the floor for the excersise anyway. The next egg is pink. Breaking it open, he reveals the floor is lava - meaning he needs to find another way of gaining eggs. He slips between desks and falls facefirst into a metal chair seat. He blinks a few times, finding a yellow egg inside the desk. Thankful for not having to play "The Floor is Lava", he cracks open the egg.

Meanwhile, Perry is in Geometry. He's generally good with shapes. He manages to impress the teacher by correcting him. Several students start calling Perry the teacher's pet, but Perry is unfazed. A tall boy hurls a calculator at him, hitting Perry smack in the forehead. A girl then offers to take Perry to the nurse's office. The nurse doesn't seem all too surprised at the antics. When Perry wakes up, lying on the cot, the nurse walks over to help him sit up.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Uh, Perry. Perry Flynn-Fletcher."

"What's the last thing you remember?" She sighs.

"Uh, solving a problem in Geometry. What happened?"

"You were hit with a calculator. You can go to third now." She gives him a pass and shoves his backpack into his lap.

Perry walks out confused. He isn't sure how to get to the cafeteria from the nurse's office, so he decides to go to the front. If he can only figure out how to get there. Heinz walks through the cafeteria with an apple in one hand and a book in the other. He doesn't see Perry, not that he's looking. He stays close to the wall, so as not to draw attention to his bruised face or limp. He finds a place outide by the dumpsters.

He only eats maybe half the apple while reading some mystery novel "A Tug-of-War." A small group of punks surround him, laughing at his predicament. There is some blood on the inside of the apple but Heinz had been eating through the pain. The leader of the group is taller than Heinz, but only because the latter slouches. He grabs the front of Heinz's shirt and roughly shoves him against the dumpster. He rises in the air maybe a foot. Another of the posse advances and fakes a swing to the face, and instead punches Heinz in the gut.

"You show off in class.." Another boy takes a swing. "Then show off at lunch.." He continues, gesturing to the apple before hitting him again. "And you come out a fag."

The leader drops Heinz, who buckles down under his weight. The other two continue to kick him, while the last of the gang simply watches with an eerie grin, as if getting off on this. Heinz cannot stop the tears this time. One of them had tossed away his book. The leader laughs and gives a swift kick to Heinz's jaw before they disperse. Heinz crawls between the dumpsters, away from the light. Pain stretches throughout his body. The warning bell rings but Heinz stays where he is. A new lunch period starts and he should be in English. Instead, he stays hidden. After a while, the tears dry up. Heinz forces himself to his feet, and, avoiding the security cameras, manages to sneak into the backdoor of the Green Room.

Heinz racks the shelves for coverup and theater makeup. He covers his bruises and places patches over his cuts. He dries up his blood and works on a little suturing. He leaves the dark rings under his eyes. They aren't hurting him. Another warning bell and the drama students are heading out. Heinz quickly maneuvers out without being seen. Perry had missed lunch and been twenty minutes late to history. It is a lecture class. He had put his head on his desk and closed his eyes.

The teacher asked Perry what he had been talking about and Perry recited verbatim. This gains him a detention from a very flustered man. Perry grumbles to himself, calling the man a few choice names only his table buddy can hear. Unfortunately, his table buddy writes it out and passes it around. When Perry finishes writing out hisd etention slip, he walks up to have it notorized. The teacher does so, then hands Perry another.

"Detention tommmorow too, for calling me a 'Piss Bucket,' Mr. Flynn-Fletcher."

Perry groans noisily but trudges back to his seat. He fills out yet another, careful not to say anything aloud. The bell rings as he finishes this one. Heinz makes his way to his favorite class of the day: chemistry. The teacher stops him before he goes to the very back seat.

"You won't be paired with me today, Heinz." She smiles. "We have a transfer."

Heinz smiles weakly. He had forgotten about Perry Flynn-Fletcher. There is only one seat unoccupied and it is the one right next to Heinz. Normally during lab, Heinz would be paired with the teacher and get done very quickly, as he would do it all himself. Now, there is an even number of students. By default, Perry will be Heinz's partner. He is only at his desk maybe two minutes when his averagely empty co-worker seat is taken.

"Hi, Heinz." Perry smiles tiredly.

"Hi, Perry." Heinz croaks. "How's your first day?"

"Well, I met a girl who copied my work in English. Then I was sent to the nurse's office when someone threw a calculator at me. That is, I woke up there and the nurse wasn't much help. I missed lunch and I was late to my history class, where I got double detention."

"Not bad for a first day." Heinz jokes. "How'd you land double detention?"

"For being a smartass and calling the teacher a Piss Bucket."

Heinz laughs at this, but suddenly cringes, fearing he may have broken a covered stitch. Perry's laughing expresion quickly changes to horror and concern.

"What just happened?"

"It's nothing, Perry. Just leave it alone."

A strong silence empowers them. Perry obviously wants to say something but the hollow expression Heinz wears makes him stop. They bring their attention to the teacher. She briefly welcomes Perry to the class before writing a list of chemical compounds and an equation on the board. Perry stares studiously, unaware that his partner has already gathered the ingredients.

"Do you want to pour?" Heinz's impatient voice brings Perry back to reality.

"Uh, sure. How much of, of what?"

"You're not good at science, huh?"

"No." Perry shakes his head sheepishly. "Not really. How good are you?"

"Top of the class." The teacher comes up from behind them, startling Perry. She turns to Heinz. "Very good. Precise measurements and all. Why haven't you began to pour?"

"I'm waiting on Perry. He helped with the measurements on the sodium chloride." He holds up a test tube. "I figured he should be the one to pour."

"Very good, Heinz." She pats his back, clicking her tongue at the way the boy tenses from soreness.

Perry raises an eyebrow but hesitantly pours his portion. By the time he is done, Heinz has the rest of the assignment finished. The teacher congratulates them and the boys can clean their station and leave early.

"Wow." Perry laughs. "I've never gotten out of a class early before."

"I usually do." Heinz shrugs. "I go to the library or auto shop."

"Auto shop?" Perry questions.

"They have good spare material I can use."

"You're an inventor?" Perry asks excitedly. "What kind of stuff do you build?"

"Mostly just little household tools. I have nanobots to tie shoes if you're in a rush and a machine to turn copper into silver. I made something to turn nickels into fifty-cent pieces and a ray that gives out nasty sunburns. Haven't tried that one out yet."

Perry stops for a split second but he is back at Heinz's heels before the older boy notices anything wrong. They walk into the auto shop, where the instructor readily hands over a wagon of unnecessary parts. Heinz accepts it with a grunt. Perry helps him pull it to an unused supply closet behind the auxiliary gymnasium. Heinz doesn't show it, but he is pulling his muscles down. Once they are finally in the closet, Heinz locks the door and promptly collapses.  



End file.
